1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and, more particularly, an image processing apparatus capable of discretely printing image information which simultaneously contains color image information and monochromatic image information by a monochrome printer and a color printer.
2. Related Background Art
Facsimile systems for transmitting monochromatic images through communications lines are known and color facsimile apparatuses capable of transmitting and receiving color images through similar communications lines have been proposed. Generally, these color facsimile apparatuses are respectively provided with a monochromatic image transmitting function conforming to the G3 or G4 specifications to ensure compatible connection with monochromatic facsimile apparatuses made according to the related art.
A facsimile apparatus is usually provided with a printer for printing out received images. A color facsimile apparatus is, of course, provided with a color printer. In other words, the color facsimile apparatus according to the related art is adapted to print out the received images, whether monochromatic or colored, by the color printer provided.
However, printing costs of general color printers are extremely expensive and printout operation requires a lot of time as well. Even if all received images are monochromatic or a monochromatic page and a color page are mixed in a received image, the conventional color facsimile apparatuses require expensive costs and a lot of time in printing out the images.
There has been a similar problem in a printing apparatus for printing out image information which simultaneously contains a monochromatic image and a color image, except for the color facsimile apparatuses.